For The Better
by meanmeg3
Summary: Beginnning of the summer before seventh year. All Lily and her friends are staying at James house with the Marauders. How will they survive. Based on my life.


"**For the Better"**

**Authors Note:** This is my first fanfiction. I am actually writing this as I go. I decided to make it relate to my friends and my life. Should be quite interesting.

**Disclaimer:** All the details from the books are J.K. Rowlings. Other than that, the rest is mine.

**Review Thanks:** Please review after reading, I enjoy comments of good and bad, suggestions, and constructive critism.

**Chater: End of Sixth Year**

Lily Evans, with fiery red hair, stood at 5'6. She was smart, witty, beautiful, and had the temper of the Irish. She stepped onto the train excitedly, only one more year left after the summer. She couldn't wait to see her friends to talk about their summer events. As soon as she opened the door, three blurrs ran past her yelling out numerous hexes. She sighed and thought, when will they ever grow up.

She went searching through all the compartments trying to find a trace of her friends, when finally she came to the next to last door and saw Trish, who was fun loving, wild, and would try anything once tomboy. She stood at 5'8, had extremely dark brown hair that was almost black. Her eyes were more of a browngreen rather than like Lily's emerald green. Standing at only 5'5 with beautiful blonde hair and ice blue eyes Kylie was the modelish one of the group, loved shopping and having her hair done, but wasn't afraid to play a prank or two with her friends. Both of them sitting there laughing in hysterics. They looked up and each got up and gave Lily a hug.

"Hey Lily, can't wait until we get to James place", said Kylie.

"Yeah, his place is huge!" Lily said excitedly.

"Are all of the other Maurader's going to be there?", Trish asked.

"You would think considering their never apart", Kylie said.

They girls continued to talk about random things they would do over the summer when suddenly the door burst open revealing hard breathing wizards.

"Snape is wearing a pink frilly dress!" laughed out James Potter, who noticeably had a growth splurt over the summer. He was about 6'0, with a well toned body from playing quidditch all summer. His hair was messy as usual and his eyes were a very ice blue.

Right then Sirius fell to the floor, rolling around barely breathing from lack of oxygen from laughing. He looked identical to James, except his hair was able to be tamed and fell close to his chin. His mysterious grey/blue eyes made him look all the more secretive.

Remus, who was shorter then Sirius and James, stood at 5'10 and had dirty blonde hair with creamy hazel eyes. He was a little more serious than the other two, knowing when not to cross the line. Although there is always that glint in his eye showing that he's enjoying every bit of it.

After the guys had finally contained their laughter, they sat down with the girls discussing summer events to come.

"Thanks James for letting us stay at your house. Your mum is so awesome, letting you do whatever you want." Trish said while setting out the cards for exploding snap.

"No problem, my mum loves having people over. What do yall think should be a couple things we could do?" James replied.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" yelled Sirius.

"Obviously, he would pick that." Lily muttered. She wasn't to keen on playing that game considering past ones didn't work out in her favor.

"You think we might be able to um well lets say, harmless drinking?" giggled Trish. She looked over by the window and saw Remus and Kylie deep in conversation.

"Look at that Lily..think we may have a couple in progress?"

"I think most likely, there so cute together."

"Hey, what may I ask are both of you whispering about? I feel left out." pouted Sirius.

"Yeah uh huh", smirked Trish.

"You know James, I like Trish's idea of drinking.."

"Well okay maybe, if your good Sirius." Laughed James.

The rest of the trip back to Kings Cross was unusually quiet considering Sirius put a silencing charm on himself so that he could make sure he was good. Everyone else just sat and played games and talked about random ideas to do over the summer. Finally the train came to a stop and they got off.

The whole group walked over to where James mum was waiting. Everyone said their hellos and how are you and got into the car. As they step out of the car, all the girls gasp at how amazing the house was. It was a huge mansion.

"James its so beautiful!" Murmured Lily.

"I want to live here forever," Kylie said dreamly.

Trish had already started running to the front door to see the inside. She entered and gazed around at the tall ceilings and spun around the large foyer room, until everyone else came in.

"James I am willing to offer you anything for this house." she said starstruck.

"Heh..well you'll have to take that up with my mum, see she has been in love with this house since she first laid eyes on it."

He and the rest of the guys began showing all the ladies to their rooms and wished them goodnight and sweetdreams and all went to bed.


End file.
